IBC-13 making itself as the feel-good network
March 29, 2014 After making its presence felt in the local TV scene in recent years, sequestered TV network IBC-13 is home to the PBA and NBA, it aims to beat its long-established rivals at the ratings game this year with more than a dozen new shows this summer to bolster its programming lineup, in a recent press conference at Dish in Rockwell. Mutya Orquia star in Carita de Angel and Janella Salvador top-billed in Janella in Wonderland In a press conference last Saturday, IBC-13 President and Chief Executive Officer Boots Anson-Roa unveiled the network’s aggressive stance to challenge the dominance of ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. at the top of the TV ratings charts, because IBC-13 is now becoming the third giant network. “Our goal is to overtake the competition and no happy at all because it made by giving viewers something new, something they will look good and feel good to watch on TV,” Boots told reporters that is still controlled by the Philippine Government's share about privatization. She said that is keeping up for privatization and more new shows will be launched this year to prove that the network is armed and ready to take on the two other networks for a battle for TV ratings. “Hindi kami magpapahuli. (We will not be left behind.) We want to prove that IBC-13 is a third giant network, and we can provide shows that have more quality, more originality and more excitement,” she said. For the first quarter of the year, IBC-13 beefs up its feel-good programming habit with a wide array of shows across all time blocks. Last January 6, it started airing its heartwarming fantaserye about an angel Carita de Angel, which is the Philippine remake of the 2000 hit Mexican telenovela and centering on family and values. It is starring Kapinoy child actress Mutya Orquia. The series airs weeknights at 5:45 p.m., as pre-programming to Express Balita. So the kids who can watch after doing their homework while coming home from school. Also last January 13, this will be airing its very first prime-time fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland, top-billed by Be Careful With My Heart star and now is IBC's very own primetime princess Janella Salvador, a girl who turned into a tern mermaid tale under the sea. The fantasy series airs weeknights at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita. Since last March 17, Janella in Wonderland will also dominated by Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. After that, the kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love which is based on the 2010 hit Thai film and now is the Philippine TV remake, is starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer which is started last March 10. Joining Mr. Maurer in the romantic drama series are Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reyes. The show airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. after Janella in Wonderland and back-to-back with Claudine Barretto's nightly drama series Your Heart, My Love with Diether Ocampo, which begin airing last January 27. Meanwhile, IBC-13 will also challenge the dominance of GMA and ABS-CBN on the afternoon programming block with the launch of two children's drama shows. My Little Janella, the afternoon version of the prime-time fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, featuring child actress Abby Bautista in the lead as the little mermaid tale. Frijolito, whose based on the 2005 hit Argentina telenovela, featuring the Kapinoy child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. in his first lead role. The two new children's dramas will both premiere on April 7, with My Little Janella airing at 2:45 p.m., and Frijolito following at 3:30 p.m. which is airing last March 3. Aside from having new fantasy and drama series, IBC-13 also launched a new teen drama, Friends 4Ever, which began airing last February 16 (Sunday). Based on the revival of Gimik and T.G.I.S. The show featuring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. It airs Sundays, 3 p.m. after the feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! and before CelebrityDATCom, which both debuted last Feb. 16. New news and public service Meanwhile, the news organization IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan has also announced several new shows including a morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, which began airing last January 27. It has revamped its morning news magazine program Happy Morning Hehey and renamed into feel-good morning habit Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, an early morning show. It began airing last Jan. 27, and is hosted by veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria, Dr. Edwin Bien and Cheska Garcia-Kramer. It airs weekdays from 5 a.m. to 7:30 a.m. Although the same news personalities as the anchor, there are the news programs Express Balita airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go, and News Team 13 replaced the now-defunct Ronda Trese, although is anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro as anchor. It airs weeknights at 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight. IBC News and Current Affairs also launched a late-night new current affairs shows, including Forum ni Randy, a public service talk show about public forum and hosted by Randy David airing Wednesdays at 12 midnight, the return of travel show Travel and Trade hosted by Cheska Garcia-Kramer premiered on April 3 and aired every Thursday 12 midnight and Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, a public service program about legal affairs hosted by Atty. Batas Mauricio airs every Friday at 12 midnight beginning last January 31. Boots told us for Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. that IBC-13 will also air the third season of the long-running and top-rating franchise reality show for the singing contest Born to be a Superstar hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, beginning April 6 and still airs every Sunday at 8:30 p.m., to be joined by the co-host is the Thai superstar Mario Maurer. Four judges held by Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and the theater-actress Jenine Desiderio. For the rest of this summer in 2014, Boots said IBC-13 will return of the most well-loved shows, including the Korean reality talent competition K-Pop Star Hunt and the kiddie reality search SM Little Stars. Noontime race When the past the noontime variety shows like Noontime Showtime, Alas Dose sa Trese, Lunch Break and Chowtime Na!, and now that IBC-13 relaunched a new noontime show that will go head-to-head against long-running noontime programs It's Showtime airing on ABS-CBN and Eat Bulaga! airing on GMA. The show is called APO Tanghali Na! and will feature a number of musical performances and games that will allow contestants to win huge cash prizes. Hosted by the much-awaited return of APO Hiking Society composed of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo for OPM legends, along with their co-host are Rica Peralejo, Antoniette Taus, Bela Padilla and Alfred Vargas, APO Tanghali Na! will begin airing last January 25 and aired from Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon. Sunday variety show When IBC-13's most surprising maneuver was decision to relaunch a youth-oriented musical variety show that will go head-to-head against long-running Sunday musical variety show ASAP 19 airing on ABS-CBN and the other one is Sunday All-Stars also airing on GMA. The show is called Hey it's Fans Day! featuring an exciting song-and-dance performances from IBC's roster of young stars, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman are four of vibrant music performers. Joining them are today's hottest teen stars from Friends 4Ever barkada (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, plus newcomers Michelle Vito and Kiko Estrada, the finalists of Born to be a Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, season 2 grand champion Cayleen Villamor and Veejay Aragon, as well as Andre Paras, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Sofia Andres, Kobe Paras, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Coleen Garcia, Josh Padilla, etc. The Universal Motion Dancers and the Vicor Dancers puts in the dance numbers, Hey it's Fans Day! will begin airing last March 2 every Sunday from 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m. Boots said IBC-13 is also preparing to added for the weekend primetime variety shows, including a dance music show DMZ-TV hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio, it will air Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. (simulcast over iDMZ 891); and a musical show Dingdong n' Lani featuring Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, will air Sunday at 9:30 p.m. debuted last March 2. “There’s more shows to come, and there are more, more, more reasons to tune in to IBC-13 where feel-good TV viewing habit gets more look good and feel good, more exciting and more heartwarming good,” she said. Because of that ratings game, IBC-13 is surging ahead by gaining the No. 1 shows, including Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, The Million Second Quiz and the reality singing contest Born to be a Superstar,